


Pop Galaxy

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids 2013, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny
Summary: Audio: Pop Culture by MadeonCome on rock my world (for eruthros)





	Pop Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



Password: festivids

[Or download the mp4 here](https://www.absolutedestiny.org/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Pop_Galaxy-720p.m4v)


End file.
